Naruto: Legend of a Demon
by DarkEman245
Summary: Naruto has finally been banished from The Hidden Leaf, and now what is the fate of Naruto, the Leaf, Kyuubi, and the world. Pairing Naruto/OC, no yaoi, possible yuri. Fill out poll on profile plz. CURRENTLY BEING REVISED.


Naruto and any related material is the property of Tokyo TV and Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto and any related material is the property of Tokyo TV and Masashi Kishimoto. All OCs, original jutsus, and weapons are my property and my ideas.

Talking

_Thinking_

**Demon Talk**

_**Demon Think**_

This is an evil NarutoxOC fanfic.

Summary: Naruto has just returned from his battle with Sasuke in the Valley of the End. He has succeeded in bringing back the village emo, but has been summoned in front of the council…what could they possibly want?

Naruto Uzumaki,

You have been summoned to a meeting to discuss the consequences for severely hurting the last Uchiha by using the Kyuubi no Kitsune's power.

Koharu and Danzou

Villager son the street began to quiver and shake in fear as a malevolent presence walked down the road to the Hokage tower. A certain blonde was the source of this anger. He was about 4'5", had spiky hair, a black hiate-ate, black cargo pants, a white shirt, and had a white trench coat with the Kyuubi on back of it. But his wardrobe wasn't what scared them. It was his eyes. They were redder than the fires of hell with black slits. He had a look on his face that said come one inch closer and die. He had a reddish aura around him and had longer and sharper teeth (think fox like). He made it to the council chamber…and blew the doors off their hinges with a burst of youkai (Kyuubi chakra).

"**What do you bastards want with me?" Naruto asked. "I thought that you would be glad to get your precious Uchiha back. Or should I have killed him when I had the chance? **His voice was demonic, easily recognizable as a symptom of the Kyuubi's youkai.

"Naruto, you have been charged with harming the last Uchiha. Do you plead guilty?" Tsunade said. She hated Naruto for been such a pain in the ass to her all the time.

"**Damn strait!"**

"Naruto Uzum…"

**"Hang on…just so you know, that's not my real name. It's Naruto Uzumaki NAMIKAZE!"**

"That means you're the 4th's son! No way in hell can that be the truth!"

**"Do you need a demonstration?"** Suddenly, there was a red flash, and Naruto was next to Hiashi with a Rasengan next to his head. Of course, there was gasps and muttering, but… **"Enough proof? I'm leaving Konoha tonight cause you son of a bitches that now toss and turn in their graves at your hate and stupidity. Guess what asstards… GOOD BYE…forever."**

Naruto was packing up for his trip. He sealed all his worldly possessions in a scroll and left over the houses to the Hokage Mountain. He then sealed the 4th's head in his scroll with a complex seal he has written over the previous months, after stealing all of Jaraiya's and Minato Namikaze's scrolls. He then channeled 3 tails of Kyuubi chakra in a Rasengan, which turned red and became 100 feet in diameter. He then threw it up…high…about 4 miles, where it would float till the next morning…and ran, ran, and ran to the border.

"What a great day… it's four in the morning, Naruto's gone, there's a big red orb in the sky, and…HOLY CRAP!" Tsunade couldn't help but stare at the gigantic Rasengan. _"Is that a fireball, or a genjutsu?"_ "Shizune, get all the ninja population to the middle of town…NOW!"

"Yes T-Tsunade-hime."

Tsunade stood in the town square with every ninja. The "Fireball" was now falling at a pace that it would hit in 20 minutes. "I want long range jutsu thrown at this thing. Anyone who can get up there use close range ones. Asuma was throwing Fuuton jutsus, the Hyuugas were using their Air Palm, and Kakashi was reading his smut. This went on for 15 minutes, and then they saw that it was…a Youkai: Rasengan. Everyone threw chakra at it to disrupt it, Jaraiya threw a Rasengan, and Kakashi jumped with Daiquiri…and got vaporized by the pure youkai. Nothing worked. With about 2 minutes till impact, they sounded the alarm…big mistake. The sound waves made the Rasengan accelerate into the ground…and detonate. There was a blinding flash that blinded everyone in Konoha. Then a pure orb of youkai expanded from the Rasengan, disintegrating everything that it touched. No one was spared. It reached the outer wall of Konoha…and collapsed in on itself, forming a black orb of chakra about 4 inches in diameter. Anyone still alive was sucked in towards that orb…and into it! After there was nothing but the Hokage monument left, it disappeared.

"_Mwahahahaha,"_ Naruto thought. "It appears in made it far away enough on time. Now cue sonic boom in 3…2…1…" A loud roar over took Naruto and flung him back 20 feet. "Impressive…cue shockwave in 3…2…1…" The ground began to shake, and in the ruins of the Hidden Leaf, a massive crater formed…in it the last of the youkai appeared in a ball then shot off to Naruto. "Hey, there is my youkai! Who's been good chakra, you have, you have! Now to get off to the Village Hidden in the…Oof! What the…?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, I am Pein, Leader of Akatsuki, Master of the Rin'negan. Do you want to be a member of my organization? We have great dental and health care and have great pay!"

"Sure, I was going to go to Uzugakure, but…"

"Oh…one of the members of Black Night destroyed it."

"Ok…I'll go with you."

So the two went off to Amegakure, the Village Hidden in the Rain. The Akatsuki base was the tallest building on the east side of the city. As they walked through town, Pein was called God-sama by several of the Ame shinobi. Naruto paid no attention to it. Naruto then blacked out, to wake up in a room with the eight Akatsuki members in it.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, we have invited you to join our group. The prerequisite requires that you have done something to be ranked S or SS class."

"Can you show a live feed of Konoha…I think you all will get a kick out of this."

Pein summoned a screen, which had a view of Konoha from a mile up and out from the south. It showed nothing but the cracked walls and the damaged monument with a big-ass crater between them.

Akatsuki said one thing as a group…."HOLY SHIT!"


End file.
